Familial Relations
by FinalAvenue
Summary: Some reflections by Stella on the newest arrival to the family. Stella/Lindsay friendship. D/L. Post "Greater Good".


A/N: Takes place following the birth of Lindsay and Danny's baby.

* * *

The quiet was deafening. Well, almost quiet. Lindsay's soft snores permeated the stillness, the new mother exhausted from the effort required to bring her new daughter into the world. Detective Lindsay Monroe was now bestowed with the title of mommy Monroe. She had seen how thrilled they were to have a healthy, happy baby girl resting in their arms. A reflection of their love; pieces of themselves meshed together into a beautiful little bundle. She could not help but think how lucky the tiny infant was, only a few hours into life and to be surrounded by such love- it was wonderful.

A small smile slipped onto Detective Stella Bonasera's face as she recalled Lindsay's concerns over motherhood at the onset of labour. The detective knew that Lindsay and Danny would make wonderful parents. Stella had seen how close the pregnancy had brought them together, how much it had solidified their relationship which had led to Danny proposing. Stella had been very pleased they had finally gotten together.

Stella looked over her sleeping friend, Lindsay's face held a satisfied smile even in slumber. The same smirk was permanently plastered to Danny's face as well. Despite the fact that her hair was mussed and dark bags marred her young features, Stella envied her friend. Lindsay was embarking on a journey Stella had only dreamed of, motherhood. In her younger years, Stella had very quickly denied any notion of kids. Her own childhood experiences had left her with too much emotional baggage; Stella had felt she was unfit to have children. Beginning in her late twenties, that idea had slowly changed. Now as Stella began approaching her late thirties, the idea was slowly fading away. She was however overjoyed at the prospect of watching two of her closest friends go through the process.

So here she sat, close by to help if it was needed while Danny had returned home to shower and get something to eat. The rest of the team had dispersed, promising to visit upon the new family's return home from the hospital. Danny had given her an appreciative smile after she had offered to stay, Mac promising to drive him home at Lindsay's urging. Her young friend had remained awake only half an hour before Lindsay's eyes had closed, her new daughter fed and also asleep.

The small bundle lying in the baby cot beside her mother's bed began to move. Small pink hands worked themselves free of the blankets and began moving around. Soft snuffling attested to her now awake state. Sensing that she was about to work herself into a fully-fledged cry, Stella looked to Lindsay who remained motionless. Wanting to prolong her siesta a little longer, Stella stepped up to the cot and laid her hand atop the infant's chest. The small body stilled at her touch, her small hand grabbing onto her finger. The baby girl, who was only a few hours old, opened her eyes slowly and stared up to Stella. Her blue grey eyes searched around, seemingly content to know someone was around.

Stella examined her feminine features, the petite nose and face lending to her delicate appearance. Dark hair poked out underneath her pink hat, her tiny fingers clamping onto the fabric and closing tightly. Her long, graceful looking fingers unclenched and her hand began waving around erratically. Her thin lips began moving in a suckling motion, her tongue protruding as she began to attempt to find her hand.

"Hey there baby Messer," Stella stated softly, smiling as the baby sneezed, the action jolting her whole body. Her hand lost its grip on her finger and a frown worked its way onto her tiny features. Becoming more unsettled, the small bundle began to squirm around. "Okay, okay," Stella soothed as she picked up the baby and began a rocking motion to calm her.

After a few seconds, the bundle had cuddled into her body, the little girls head supported in the crook of her arm. Her eyes drifted closed slowly, taking comfort in the warmth from Stella's body and the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat. Without thinking, Stella began softly humming a Greek lullaby. It was something taught to her by Professor P during one of his many visits to St. Basils, a song she had considered silly in her grade school years. She had carried it with her all this time; maybe subconsciously she had known children might be in her future someday. It was definitely not something she had expected to use.

Continuing the bars of the lullaby softly, Stella began to pace around the room. The small form lay ensconced in her arms, her tiny chest rising irregularly as was normal for newborns. A small smile pulled at her lips, Stella hearing a resounding release of gas seconds later. She laughed lightly, knowing that was an impending sign. "It seems you're working on a present, I hope you leave that one for mommy," Stella stated quietly, the little form remaining asleep for the moment.

Finding herself pulled to the rocking chair, Stella sat down and began rocking, the lullaby once again leaving her lips. The detective closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the weight of the newborn in her arms and relishing the feeling. She silently hoped that Lindsay allowed her to do this occasionally. There was something about holding a new life, the promise that life went on and such beautiful things could come of it. The baby girl she held represented the future and all the dreams they fought for everyday. These tiny miracles arrived daily and were the future of their world.

Deciding she had enough, the newborn let out a loud cry of protest. Hearing a resounding gurgle come from her small tummy, Stella smiled. Bringing the baby up in front, the tiny head resting in her palms the baby began to sniffle again.

"Sorry kiddo, I can't help you with that one," Stella stated softly.

"That would be my job, the walking milk bar," a familiar voice replied sarcastically. Stella turned to her friend who now sat on the edge of the bed. Lindsay smiled tiredly before rising and making her way to Stella. The younger woman waddled slightly, wincing as she began rubbing her aching back. Recognizing her discomfort, Stella prodded her for information.

"You okay Linds?" The woman before her sighed before smiling, rubbing her hand through her messy hair.

"What doesn't hurt?" Lindsay stated rolling her eyes. Then leaning over her baby daughter, she beamed and tenderly brushed the newborns cheek. The baby turned and began rooting, looking for something to fill her belly. "You were worth it baby girl...but seriously. Prenatal class does not prepare you for pushing till you think you can't, bodily functions releasing spontaneously and too many people looking at your netherlands," Lindsay emphasized, her mind still trying to catch up with the fact that her baby was here. The whole labour was a blur now, her body and mind too tired to process at this point. The absence of movement in her belly and physically seeing her little form in front of her the only reassurance.

Stella tried not to laugh too hard in reply. "Not as glamorous as you thought Linds?" she inquired, Lindsay just shaking her head.

"Let's just say I'm not in a hurry for a repeat performance," she stated slyly. Lindsay now took in her friend who held her daughter. Stella definitely had a knack with babies even when she was having trouble soothing the obviously hungry newborn.

"I'd say she's looking for her mom," Stella stated, standing and handing off the babe to her friend.

"That's right Lydia, someone's hungry," Lindsay cooed as she turned and headed back to her bed. Stella laughed.

"Does that mean you picked a name?" she asked, taking a position at the foot of the bed. This time Lindsay laughed and shook her head, sitting down slowly with her precious cargo.

"That would be a negative. Just trying it out, seeing if it fits," she explained. Stella nodded her head with a smile, knowing Danny had a very specific idea of what the name should be.

"I see. Makes sense, it's a big job picking out a name," Stella answered, with an eyebrow raise. They saw evidence everyday of the names some people ended up with; love it or hate it was yours. "I mean, she will be stuck with it the rest of her life." Stella watched as she stripped the blankets off the baby, slowly working at removing the pink sleeper.

"Thanks Stell, that really takes the pressure off," Lindsay returned deadpan, finally pulling pillows into the correct position and setting the restless baby down while exposing the required breast.

"No problem. What are friends for?" her Greek friend quipped, while watching as Lindsay cradled the baby along her chest, attempting to latch her daughter on. After a few tries the newborn opened wide and began suckling aggressively. Stella did not miss the wince that crossed her friend's features.

"How's that going?" Stella asked curiously, knowing that breastfeeding was not as easy it sounded. Just from the material she had browsed while in the waiting room, she had learned it was a learning process for both mom and baby.

"Mmmm...Well this is only like the third time, so far so good. The nurses say she is a natural. I think she could suck paint off a wall...," Lindsay joked, as she looked down at her happily feeding daughter. "Mom said it takes awhile before you get the hang of it. She nursed me and my brothers, so I do have some experience to draw from," Lindsay added. Stella nodded, Lindsay not missing the shadow that crossed her friend's green eyes. Even in her tired state, the young woman knew situations like these were hard for Stella as much as she denied it. Moments she took for granted with her mom, Stella grew up without. Looking down at her daughter of only a few hours, Lindsay could not imagine her growing up alone.

"Well you look like you're doing a good job to me," Stella laughed watching as the baby's toes curled and uncurled in apparent delight, her little hand resting atop of Lindsay's. "A beautiful moment," Stella quickly wiped moisture building in her eyes, trying to laugh off the emotions that were surging through her. Lindsay gave her a warning glare, tilting her head slightly.

"Don't you dare- I cried enough today for at least a dozen people." Lindsay gave her a crooked smile. Stella simply shrugged apologetically and ran her hand through her curls tiredly. She must be a lot more fatigued and sentimental than she thought, Stella thought off handedly as she watched Lindsay. A few moments passed before the younger woman met her gaze. Her warm, brown eyes reassuring- Stella had to think who was supposed to be helping whom here.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Lindsay simply shook her head and continued to smile.

"Hey, I know better than anybody how amazing she is." The new mother stated proudly with a smirk. "Birthing a child is pretty amazing and as silly as this sounds, I love her so much already." Lindsay answered carefully, watching as Stella smiled in return. "I guess what I am saying is to give this up...you have to have a pretty good reason. I know, there are exceptions but it's overwhelming. There is a lot of love involved," Lindsay emphasized, trying to help but wondering at the same time if she had overstepped Stella's carefully constructed barriers. She watched as her words were absorbed by Stella, Lindsay holding her breath for a moment unintentionally.

To her surprise, moisture was once again was building in Stella's emerald eyes. Her friend never let those emotions show; Lindsay was happy Stella felt comfortable enough to share a glimpse of those feelings. It was a testament to the friendship they had developed over the years, Lindsay knowing the void left in her life from her orphanage life growing up. It was not often those feelings were let slip.

Stella gave Lindsay a playful glare, clearing her throat and wiping away the unshed tears. Tipping her head slightly, her lips spread in a thin line; she recognized her friend's effort to ease her discomposure. A time when Stella felt that was her job. "Thanks Linds." Her voice was a mere whisper, a ghost of a smile following. Lindsay merely smiled in return, heaving a nervous sigh and grateful that her point had been made clearly.

"Lindsay, I just wanted to say...in all seriousness how proud I am of you and Danny. You've had a rough go the last year and now you have a beautiful baby together." Stella smiled as she watched a red flush cover her friend's cheeks at her comment. Stella reached over and squeezed the young woman's shoulder reassuringly.

"Stella...,"

"No. I don't get to tell everybody enough how much you all mean to me-that you're my family," Stella's face was solemn, her mind unconsciously reviewing all the times her 'family' had been in jeopardy in the last few years. She knew it came with the job but it still made Stella think, did everyone know how much she cared? "So take the compliment, that's an order," Stella then added jokingly, causing Lindsay to laugh in response.

"Okay, okay," Lindsay replied, then looking down to her nursing daughter. "You're aunt Stella is one tough chick, she'll keep you in line," she cooed, the newborn squeezing her finger in response. Lindsay watched as her eyes began to slowly close, her body becoming more relaxed. Her suckling pattern much more sporadic, obviously nearing the end of her feed.

"She's a lucky little girl, she has a lot of people looking out for her," Stella stated, "Looking out for mom and dad too." Lindsay chuckled softly as the baby came off her breast, her mouth slightly agape and sound asleep.

"Be careful what you say...you'll be sorry you said that in a few weeks time," the young woman joked as she righted her clothing and nervously laid the baby on her shoulder to burp her. Stella could tell from her movements, she was still not entirely comfortable handling the newborn. A few pats on the back and a loud burp sounded in the room. Both women began laughing while the happy baby returned to sleep.

"That you get from your father," Lindsay murmured as she brought the infant down and swaddled her back up. "His mama warned me." Satisfied, Lindsay settled herself back down in the bed and cradled her daughter in her arms. Silence filled the room, noise entering from the hall despite the late hour. A few cries could be heard traveling from down the hall, the distressed wails evidence of the many other new families present on the unit.

The two women were content to stare at the new life for a few moments, her sleeping form a wonderful taste of tranquility. To be that carefree that sleep came so easily, to have all your basic needs met. To feel safe and loved, to be clean and full, to have easy access to food and a place to sleep. Who could ask for better? It was on this thought that Lindsay spoke up.

"I wanted to thank you Stell for staying while Danny went home. I know you probably would rather be home in bed...," she reasoned, looking up from her baby to meet Stella's gaze, who gave her a frown.

"No, I 'm right where I need to be...would have it no other way Linds," she reassured, giving her a wonderful smile, her green eyes sparkling. "I'm quite happy and glad to be here. Family and all that..." Stella explained, Lindsay understanding. She had been happy she was here, another woman who could at least sympathize what she went through, because as much as they said they understood- men knew nothing. As much as she loved Danny for being there, supporting her and seeing _what_ she went through knowing she couldn't have done it without him- it all came back to hardware. You can't understand what you don't have.

"I needed a compassionate female so I could complain about my aches and pains. Danny doesn't get it," she laughed, watching as 'Lydia' startled at the vibration of her body. Stella smiled back, knowing where she was coming from. Lindsay saw the knowing look. "Yeah, let's see him not waddle around with god knows how many stitches down there," she stated seriously, her brows knitting together and moving uncomfortably on the bed. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to sit right," she added. Lindsay recalled looking at the nurse in the confusion when asked if she wanted an ice pack. About an hour later, Lindsay knew why and never realized a hunk of ice could feel so good.

"It starts right?" Lindsay continued, looking to Stella. "Those tales to harass the kid about when she's 15?" referring to their conversation from earlier in the evening, at the beginning of her active labour.

"Exactly kiddo," she answered, leaning over and caressing the baby's hand that had again found its way out of the blanket. It was stretched out and it lay partially covering her face. The two women again sat in silence watching the precious newborn.

"That's what I like to see, all my favourite women in one room together," Danny's voice drifted to them jovially, causing their heads to turn to the door that was now closing as he entered. They had been so engrossed in watching the baby they had not even heard the door open. The new father was now showered and sporting new clothes, carrying a car seat in one hand and a small duffle bag in the other. Stella gave Danny a glare.

"Watch it Messer," she commented, her voice betraying the serious look she had plastered on her features. She playfully slapped his arm. Danny sat his cargo down in the corner before giving his wife and colleague a genuine Messer grin.

"Hey, I thought that was a compliment Stella...ah?" She pointed her finger at him and he gave her a surrendering look. "I'm just saying..." he added, this time stepping out of reach of her arms. Stella and Lindsay both shook their heads, sighing in unison. "Whaaat?" he asked clueless.

"See, no idea," Lindsay indicated to Danny with her hand, causing Stella to nod and agree.

"Yup," Stella replied, laughing as Danny continued to give her a confused stare. Rising from her chair, she rubbed her hands together. "I shall go- give you some mommy and daddy time. Remember sleep while baby sleeps," Stella instructed, Lindsay rolling her eyes.

"You read way too many of those parenting books in the waiting room Stell," Lindsay advised. Stella gave her a pointed look.

"I had_ a lot_ of time to read them," she answered smiling, Lindsay just shrugging her shoulders. She had no control over that.

"No worries Stell. Between the two of us, we can barely keep our eyes open," Danny laughed, knowing if he felt exhausted, he could only imagine what Lindsay felt like. Giving their daughter a final loving touch, Stella looked to her two friends.

"See you later," Stella gave a short wave and headed to the door.

"Mac's waiting outside the lobby Stell. He said he'd drive you home," Danny instructed, giving him a devilish smile as she glared at him. Seeing the questioning look in her eyes, he continued. "You know Mac. He wouldn't let me drive an' he told me not to tell ya till you were leaving," he explained. A small smile lifting the corner of Stella's lips, her head bobbing up and down.

"Figures," she mumbled. "Good night guys," Stella stated in parting, leaving with a satisfied look on her features. Both knew it most likely had a lot to do with whom she was leaving. The door closed and silence filled the room for a few moments. Danny examined his wife and new daughter, a wave of emotion filling him with so many feelings he was unable to name. He could see Lindsay's eyes getting heavy, trying her best to keep them open.

"I'm so proud of you Montana," he stated softly, sliding in beside Lindsay on the bed. A smile erupted on her tired features, watching as Danny leaned down to kiss their daughter. It was at that moment Lindsay decided. Seeing the way he idolized her already, she knew it had to be his way...for once.

"Danny, I think we should name the baby Lucy," her words caused Danny to stop softly rubbing her arm and give her a serious look. He lifted his eyebrow, a half smile plastering his face despite his best efforts.

"Really?" he asked, his voice indicating his barely contained joy.

"Really. I love Lucy," Lindsay stated laughing, causing Danny to shake his head.

"Real funny Montana," Danny replied, then looking to the sleeping girl in Lindsay's arms. "You're Mama's a real joker. Hopefully you'll have my sense of humour," Danny stated seriously. Then leaning in and bringing his arm around Lindsay, squeezing her tightly. "Seriously though, you okay with that?" he asked.

Lindsay nodded her head and smiled again, reassuring him. "Lucy it is," Lindsay stated happily.

Feeling her husband now beginning to drift off, Lindsay found herself doing the same. Feeling the form in her arms move suddenly, her eyes jolted awake.

"Danny...the baby," Lindsay stated urgently, prodding him awake. He opened his eyes and looked to her questioningly. "Put her in the cot," she instructed, Danny understanding quickly.

Awkwardly retrieving the sleeping infant from Lindsay's arms, Danny managed to slip Lucy into her cot without waking her. Quickly, he returned to his previous position beside Lindsay, arm back around her. Once again, as he was just entering sleep her voice prodded him awake.

"Danny?" Lindsay's voice quietly asked.

"Mmmm," he questioned, his eyes remaining closed. Both their bodies were now realizing how sleep deprived they actually were, Danny silently hoping Lindsay would be going to sleep as well.

"I love you," she stated simply, her hand finding his and squeezing gently. Danny smiled despite himself. His hand returned the gesture, their bodies woven together. Danny heard a contented sigh leave her lips and listened as her breathing became steadier, more regular.

"Me too Montana."


End file.
